


Chicago Valentine

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Female Friendship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: BilliePrompt: "I don't care where I'm sleeping, as long it's with you."Prompt: "I kinda like you. A lot.""Like a lot a lot."Prompt: "I never thought anyone would ever make me smile, laugh, and capture my heart as fast as you have."Kiss prompt: slow kissSilverPrompt: "A good man breaks your headboard, not your heart...""...And he probably has a beard."Prompt: "I love you, but don't touch me."Prompt: "I want to hold your hand, laugh at your jokes, walk by your side, snuggle on the couch, look into your eyes talk about whatever and kiss your lips every single day."Kiss prompt: playful kiss
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Original Female Character(s), Will Halstead/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Chicago Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraBurrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBurrows/gifts).



> So I went hard on this... 14 pages worth hahaha... I hope it transitions okay, I feel I struggled a little. But I hope you guys think I did okay.  
> Some themes from this story will be in, "Nurses and Guardians", the context might be a little different in the story. But keep an eye out for it.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!!

February 14th another day on the calendar to most. To other's it's all about the holiday it was assigned, Valentine's Day.

-

In the Knight home it's just another day on the calendar. A less favorable day on the calendar, but another day on the calendar nonetheless.

\--

"Can I call in sick and short staff the hospital?" Silver asks, walking around the house in her blue scrubs.

"You'd rather hang out with Grayson, myself, and Jay instead of Will?" Billie asks, sitting with Grayson on the living room couch.

-

Grayson is leaning against Billie as he watches cartoons.

-

"Are you kidding? I'd do anything to avoid that." Silver laughs.

"Why? I thought you liked the dear Halstud brother." Billie teases.

-

Grayson giggles.

-

"I never said that!" Silver snaps, rushing to find her phone.

"You haven't denied it either over the years." Billie points out.

-

Grayson pulls on Billie's shirt for her to cuddle him.

-

Billie puts her arm around Grayson.

-

"Do you really want to fight this morning?" Silver asks, appearing in the doorway.

-

Billie looks up and she starts laughing at the glare she's receiving from Silver.

-

Silver raises her eyebrows and she tries not to laugh...

-

"I woke up and chose violence!" Billie giggles.

-

Silver's phone starts to ring.

-

"I don't have time for this." Silver shakes her head, as she walks away.

-

Billie throws her head back while she laughs.

-

Silver's phone continues to ring.

-

"Where is my God damn phone?" Silver shouts.

"Where was the last place you had it?" Billie asks, looking down at Grayson.

-

Grayson smiles up at Billie.

-

"I don't know." Silver sighs defeated.

"Silver you'll have to forget the phone. You're going to be late!" Billie looks at the clock on the TV receiver.

"Dammit! Have fun guys!" Silver runs to the door with her keys in hand.

"Bye we love you!" Billie and Grayson wave.

-

Grayson blows kisses to Silver between waves.

-

"Byeeeeeeeeee! Love you guys! Give Jay my love." Silver rushes out the front door.

"Give Jay her love?" Billie looks down at Grayson confused.

-

Grayson makes a face.

-

"Is Auntie Silver up to something?" Billie asks.

-

Grayson shrugs.

-

"Dammit now everything will be suspicious." Billie sighs annoyed.

"Did I hear you say Halstud brothers?" Jay asks, leaving Billie's room.

"You're damn right! Look at you!" Billie grunts, making herself and Grayson laugh.

-

Jay chuckles as he walks into the living room.

-

"Oh he got them grey sweatpants on too!" Billie giggles.

"You're done with the coffee and pop." Jay shakes his head. He takes a seat next to Grayson on the couch.

"I haven't touched caffeine!" Billie scoffs.

"Grayson is that true?" Jay asks, looking down at Grayson.

"Grayson!" Billie warns.

-

Grayson shakes his head.

-

Jay looks up at Billie.

-

"Wow! I'm your Auntie!" Billie scoffs.

-

Grayson laughs.

-

"I swear I didn't touch-"

"Grayson says otherwise." Jay shrugs.

"Well Grayson's a liar!" Billie states.

"Very mature." Jay teases.

"Thanks, I learned it from Silver." Billie giggles.

"I thought you were going to blame Grayson." Jay laughs loudly.

"Nope." Billie continues to giggle. "Oh Silver sends her love by the way."

-

Jay nods as he laughs.

-

Grayson giggles along with the adults.

-

Billie smiles as she watches Jay and Grayson laugh.

-

Grayson leans against Jay, both of their faces turning red, and then Jay looks up at Billie.

-

"What?" Jay asks, smiling at Billie.

-

Billie starts to shake her head.

-

"You can tell me." Jay reaches out to Billie, resting his hand on her thigh.

"Jay you know I- I uh-" Billie nervously giggles. **_"I kinda like you. A lot."_**

**_-_ **

Jay smiles with a chuckle.

-

 ** _"Like a lot_** , ** _a lot."_** Billie emphasizes.

"I know." Jay nods.

"Well it's actually more than that." Billie nervously shifts on the couch.

-

Jay looks at Billie curiously.

-

"Well you know my history... Kind of." Billie begins. "So you know, I'm similar to Silver when it comes to-"

"Relationships?" Jay asks.

"Whoa more like feelings." Billie corrects.

"So both." Jay chuckles.

"Sure..." Billie nods.

"Okay continue." Jay nods.

**_"_** Jay... **_I never thought anyone would ever make me smile, laugh, and capture my heart as fast as you have."_** Billie confesses. "And if I'm being honest, it doesn't freak me out. I'm actually happy that it's you."

-

Jay smiles proudly.

-

"I don't know why I'm confessing this right now out of the blue..." Billie says confused.

"That's because today is Valentine's Day." Jay whispers, giving Billie a wink.

"Gross." Billie sighs.

-

Jay and Billie laugh.

-

"Now that sounds like Silver." Jay continues to laugh.

-

Billie nods with a smile.

-

Grayson growls.

-

"What's that Grayson?" Jay asks, looking down at Grayson.

-

Grayson growls again. 

-

Billie smiles at Grayson.

-

"Oh you're right." Jay nods.

-

Billie helps sit Grayson up more on the couch.

-

"Billie." Jay takes her hand.

-

Billie looks up at Jay meeting his eyes.

-

"I like you too. Like a lot, a lot." Jay chuckles.

-

Billie blushes with an embarrassed giggle.

-

Grayson gargles between giggles. Doing his best to break the awkward tension setting in.

-

"Yeah now that you mention it. I wonder how Auntie Silver and Uncle Will are doing." Jay smiles.

"I bet they're having fun too." Billie laughs evilly.

\--

Over at Chicago Med the hospital is decked in Valentine's Day decorations.

-

There's hearts cut out from long time patients tapped to the wall, personal Valentine's for each nurse from a patient or a fellow doctor/nurse sitting in each nurse's scrub pocket, there's even paper heart garland hanging from the walls.

-

"I hate it here." Silver huffs.

"What? Ol' Saint Valentine doesn't make your heart gooey?" Will teases, a goofy smile on his face.

"No this day has a bad memory attached to it." Silver sighs heavily.

"Well we're going to have to change that." Will looks up at Silver.

"Good luck with that." Silver rolls her eyes.

"Hey why don't you go check on Tiffany? She's here to get her tonsils out, and she's really scared. Why don't you go sit with her until Rhodes comes to get her?" Will suggests.

"Okay." Silver shrugs. "I'm pretty good at a pep talk."

"Atta girl." Will chuckles.

-

Silver makes a face at Will as she walks towards Tiffany's room.

-

A preteen girl sits on a hospital bed alone. She's decorating Valentine hearts to stick on the hospital wall.

-

"Hi Tiffany." Silver greets, entering Tiffany's room.

"Hi." Tiffany smiles when she looks up.

"My name is Eleanor. But my friend's call me Silver." Silver introduces herself.

"Silver? As in the color Silver and the metal Silver?" Tiffany asks.

"Yes that Silver." Silver nods.

"Okay." Tiffany shrugs.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Silver asks.

"Dr. Halstead send you?" Tiffany asks, coloring her hearts.

"Yeah he did, he said you could use some company." Silver smiles, as she sits on Tiffany's bed. "Oh I like your Valentine's hearts."

"Do you want one?" Tiffany asks, with a smile.

"Sure. It'd be my first Valentine." Silver smiles.

"You don't have any Valentine's yet?" Tiffany asks with a frown.

"I don't really like this holiday." Silver shrugs.

"You still deserve a Valentine." Tiffany signs her Valentine. "Here just for you."

"Thank you." Silver smiles.

"Oh hang on." Tiffany grabs a sticker and adds it to the heart.

"What's the sticker for?" Silver asks.

"It's a hug." Tiffany smiles.

"Aw." Silver giggles.

-

Tiffany raises her shoulders as she continues to smile.

-

"Hey that's what I like to see." Will says, entering Tiffany's room.

"Hi Dr. Halstead." Tiffany giggles.

"How are you doing kid?" Will asks.

"I'm better thanks to Silver." Tiffany smiles at Silver.

"I haven't-" Silver shakes her head.

"Dr. Halstead how come Silver doesn't have a Valentine?" Tiffany asks.

-

Silver looks down at Tiffany's bed.

-

Will looks down at Silver.

-

"I mean she has one now because I made her one. But otherwise no one has given her a Valentine." Tiffany frowns.

"I don't Tiffany." Will shrugs.

-

Tiffany sighs sadly.

-

"It's okay Tiffany I really like your Valentine." Silver smiles up at Tiffany.

-

Tiffany looks up at Silver and then she gets an idea. She takes a sticker and she places it on Silver's shoulder.

-

"What's that for?" Silver asks, looking at the sticker.

"It's a hug from me to you." Tiffany smiles.

"Thank you." Silver smiles, giving Tiffany a real hug.

-

Will smiles at Tiffany and Silver.

-

"I should do my rounds. Thank you again Tiffany." Silver gets up from Tiffany's bed.

"Bye Silver. Happy Valentine's Day." Tiffany waves.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Silver says, as she walks out of Tiffany's room.

"Okay Tiffany Dr. Rhodes will be down soon. Are you comfortable to go through with the surgery?" Will asks.

"Can Silver visit me until I go home?" Tiffany asks.

"I'm sure she can." Will nods.

"Then yes I'm ready." Tiffany nods.

"Before I go, can I have one of your-?"

-

Silver's filling out a patient's chart next to the front desk. She's correcting notes a med student had written.

-

Silver loses her train of thought when she feels someone poke her cheek. She looks up confused.

-

Will smiles as he puts his hands behind his back.

-

"Did you just put a sticker on my face?" Silver asks confused.

-

Will nods.

-

"So you're hugging my face?" Silver asks confused with a laugh.

-

Will leans close to Silver to whisper in her ear, "It's a kiss."

-

Silver's eyes widen as she looks at Will.

-

Will smiles as he walks away from Silver.

-

"How long until I go home?" Silver mumbles to herself as she blushes.

\--

"Hey Jay I hope you didn't mind sleeping in my bed with me." Billie awkwardly says, as she leaves Grayson's room.

"It was fine." Jay shrugs.

-

Billie looks back at a sleeping Grayson, before she closes his bedroom door.

-

 ** _"_** Besides... ** _I don't care where I'm sleeping, as long it's with you."_** Jay smirks at Billie, pulling her body against his.

-

Billie giggles with a blush.

-

Jay and Billie look into each other eyes. Before Jay makes the first move.

-

Jay leans in towards Billie, his eyes from Billie's eyes to her lips, and it makes Billie smile as she closes her eyes.

-

Billie meets Jay halfway, their lips touching ever so softly, and then Jay slowly moves his lips against Billie's initiating a slow make out session in the hallway.

-

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Silver teases.

-

Billie gasps as she pulls away from Jay with a blush.

-

"What's up Jay?" Silver smirks.

"H-hey." Jay's voice cracks.

-

Billie looks behind Silver to see Will.

-

Will stands behind Silver while he laughs.

-

"Should we talk in the kitchen?" Silver asks.

"Yeah." Billie nods, clearing her throat.

-

Silver links arms with Billie as they walk.

-

"You're home early." Billie comments.

"Today's rough for me." Silver shrugs.

"Oh right... Are you okay?" Billie asks.

"I will be." Silver nods, as they enter the kitchen. 

-

Billie nods.

-

"So you and Jay huh?" Silver teases, turning to face Jay, Billie, and Will.

"He's a good man." Billie smiles with a nod.

"True... Remember a good man doesn't break your heart." Silver looks at Jay.

**_"A good man breaks your headboard, not your heart..."_** Billie smirks at Silver.

-

Jay chuckles.

-

Silver smiles with a roll of her eyes.

-

Will shakes his head.

-

 ** _"...And he probably has a beard."_** Billie whispers, with a wink at Silver.

-

Jay's mouth drops open, hearing what Billie has said. He looks between his brother and Silver.

-

Silver laughs with a deep blush on her cheeks.

-

Will looks at Jay confused.

-

"I can't believe you just said that!" Silver laughs loudly.

"I can." Billie laughs at herself.

-

Jay smiles excitedly, his longtime suspicion finally proven to be correct.

-

Will is oblivious and confused as to what's going on. He never heard what Billie said to Silver.

-

"I think I'm going to lie down." Silver rubs her forehead.

"Do you want some company?" Will asks, with a slight shrug.

-

Billie wiggles her eyebrows at Silver.

-

"Stop!" Silver snickers.

-

Will looks at Billie.

-

Billie straightens her facial expression.

-

"Uh sure... Why not." Silver sighs, nodding a little at Will.

"After you." Will smiles.

-

Silver walks out of the kitchen with Will following her. The two walk upstairs to Silver's room.

\--

After long shifts, difficult shifts, and even an average day at the hospital. Will often comes over for to hang out, he and Silver go up to her room, and they talk until Silver falls asleep.

-

It's probably an unconventional thing to do. But it's Silver and Will's process to decompress after a shift.

-

(And if you're wondering, yes Will has often fallen asleep too. Resulting in him sleeping over. Billie, Grayson, and Silver are used to it. They often make Will stay just so he'll sleep.)

\--

Silver and Will enter Silver's room together, Silver crawls onto her bed to lie on the far side, and then Will lies down next to Silver on the bed.

-

"Do you want to cuddle?" Will asks, half sarcastically and half serious.

**_"I love you, but don't touch me."_** Silver smiles, shaking her head at the offer.

"So what do you want to talk about this time?" Will asks, looking up at the ceiling.

"Tell me about your dream girl." Silver smiles a little, looking right at Will.

"Dream girl?" Will asks confused, looking at Silver.

"Yeah your ideal girlfriend, ideal wife, or whatever." Silver shrugs.

"So some image of a woman I made up in my mind?" Will asks, still looking at Silver confused.

"Sure if that's how you want to put it." Silver nods. 

-

Will scoffs.

-

"Okay hang on." Silver rests her hand on Will's chest.

-

Will looks at Silver.

-

"Forget the fake image. Whoever your ideal person is, what would you want to do with them? Like baking, shopping... Just average or not so average things." Silver smiles, unsure if she's making sense.

"Okay... I'll do both." Will smiles.

"Cool." Silver smiles, keeping her hand on Will's chest.

"First tell me what you and Billie said earlier." Will challenges.

"Oh boy." Silver snickers.

"What?" Will asks.

-

Silver starts to giggle.

-

"What? What did you guys say?" Will asks, a smile forming on his face from Silver's giggles.

"Out of context... Because there's no way to justify this and there's no way to explain." Silver continues to giggle.

-

Will rolls onto his side to face Silver as he continues to smile.

-

Silver pulls her hand back, tucking it under her head, and she closes her eyes.

-

"Okay... Um..." Silver giggles.

"Just say it." Will chuckles.

“Okay well you know the old saying of... **_"A good man breaks your headboard, not your heart..."_** Silver cringes a little.

"Yeah." Will nods.

"Well Billie said that, **_"A good man breaks your headboard, not your heart..."_**

**_"...And he probably has a beard."_** Silver giggles, opening her eyes. "Except she added, **_"...And he probably has a beard."_**

**_-_ **

Silver runs her fingers over the facial hair on Will's jaw.

-

Will stares at Silver, his smile still present on his face this time it has a different feeling behind it, and then he chuckles at Billie's comment.

-

"Uh anyway... I'm really tired and I'm about to become hyper. Which usually leads to weird and obnoxious giggling." Silver tucks both of her hands under her pillow.

"I like hyper Silver though." Will teases.

"Well I'm too tired for her sorry." Silver scrunches up her nose.

"Okay I guess I'll talk to you to sleep." Will sighs, rolling onto his back.

-

Silver moves closer to Will, she moves close to enough to where they're almost sharing a pillow, and then she closes her eyes.

-

"I haven't really thought about my ideal woman. Or even my dream girl... I'm sure you've thought about your ideal man." Will looks at Silver.

-

Silver tries not to smile.

-

"Oh let me guess... He's muscular, really handsome, successful career, he's just incredible in-"

"Hey!" Silver opens her and she playfully shoves Will.

"Am I wrong?" Will asks, as he laughs.

"Yes you're wrong!" Silver says annoyed.

"Okay then prove me wrong." Will challenges.

"My ideal person is family oriented, they like animals, they're genuine, and-" Silver hesitates.

"And?" Will asks.

"They love me." Silver lowers her voice. 

-

Will rolls on his side to face Silver. He studies her features.

-

"I mean they love me, for me, and they understand my crazy life... I hope they'll be supportive of me always." Silver looks down. "Even if I don't feel like I deserve them. Let alone deserve their love. I really hope they don't give up on me."

"Wow that got real deep." Will comments.

"Sorry." Silver says embarrassed.

"You don't have to apologize for it." Will reassures Silver.

-

Silver yawns.

-

"You should sleep." Will smiles.

-

Silver nods as she closes her eyes.

-

Will sighs as he smiles at Silver. He waits a few minutes for Silver to fall asleep. What he's about to say, he's really hoping she'll be asleep during.

-

Silver's facial expression softens, her breathing becomes steady, and her body relaxes.

-

Will sits up to grab the blankets, he covers Silver up to her elbows, and then he lies on his side again facing Silver.

-

"Growing up I used to have a certain look or rather several different looks. Of what the perfect woman would look like to me. But that changed-" Will looks over at Silver.

-

Silver appears to be sound asleep.

-

Will takes a deep breath, "I guess it's time to come clean."

-

Silver doesn't respond.

-

"Silver you've always been my dream girl." Will confesses.

-

Silver wiggles a little to adjust how she's lying.

-

Will's heart races fearing Silver will wake up.

-

Silver sighs contently.

-

"My ideal scenarios are more on the innocent side. Believe it or not." Will chuckles at himself. "I know you'd expect me to say something different. But that wouldn't be entirely true."

-

Silver scrunches up her nose, she lifts her right hand to itch her nose, and then she lies still as she continues to sleep.

-

 ** _"_** Silver all I've ever wanted is... ** _I want to hold your hand, laugh at your jokes, walk by your side, snuggle on the couch, look into your eyes talk about whatever and kiss your lips every single day."_** Will pours his heart out to a sleeping Silver.

"Aw." Silver coos, as she opens her eyes.

"You weren't sleeping?" Will's eyes widen as his heart races.

"No... Sorry... I couldn't help- I was too curious." Silver cringes.

"You were curious? She was curious." Will shakes his head while rolling onto his back.

"I didn't know Will Halstud had a heart." Silver teases, sitting up to lean over Will.

"Don't tell anyone." Will orders.

"I won't." Silver giggles.

"Did you pronounce my last name-?"

"Halstud? Yes, yes I did. Do I regret it, a little?" Silver laughs.

-

Will chuckles.

-

Silver lies her head on Will's pillow, she cuddles close to him, and she smiles at Will.

-

Will rolls over on his side, he smiles when he sees Silver's smile, and then he starts to shake his head.

-

"What? I didn't know you're such a softie for me." Silver teases.

"Gee thanks." Will rolls his eyes.

"I'm just teasing! I'm glad I finally know how you feel." Silver smiles, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

-

Will smiles.

-

"What?" Silver asks confused.

"I don't have any stickers, so I might have to improvise this next move." Will sighs.

-

Silver makes a face.

-

Will leans towards Silver.

-

"Oh my God!" Silver panics, and then she starts laughing.

-

Will chuckles.

-

"I'm sorry! Oh my God I'm embarrassing." Silver blushes deeply.

"Should I try that again?" Will asks.

"Please do." Silver sighs.

-

Will leans towards Silver again.

-

Silver mentally cringes at her last reaction.

-

Will stops suddenly and his eyes widen.

-

Silver looks at Will confused.

-

"Oh my God!" Will mocks Silver, he pulls away from her.

"Wow! Jerk!" Silver scoffs.

-

Will chuckles.

-

Silver rolls her eyes as she starts to roll onto her back.

-

"Wait. Wait." Will grabs Silver's right arm.

-

Silver stays on her side as she glares at Will.

-

"Third time is the charm?" Will smiles.

-

Silver glares at Will.

-

"I promise." Will chuckles.

"Fine then I promise not to panic." Silver nods.

"That actually makes me like you more. Because it's something only you would do." Will smiles.

"Gosh, thanks." Silver mocks annoyance. "Would you shut up and-?"

-

Will grabs Silver by the front of her shirt, he pulls her close, and then he meets her halfway locking lips with his best friend.

-

Silver laughs a little against Will's lips.

-

Will pulls away from Silver.

-

"You were tickling my face." Silver smiles, scratching Will's cheek.

"Sorry I can shave." Will chuckles.

"No. Don't." Silver shakes her head. "I mean you don't have to."

"Okay I won't shave if you stay bossy." Will smiles.

"Bossy? When was I bossy?" Silver asks confused.

"When you said, "would you shut up-?"

-

Silver kisses Will.

-

"Clever." Will smirks.

-

Silver giggles.


End file.
